


Come il battito d'ali di una farfalla Blu

by Nexys



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Niente è più stato lo stesso, da quando la Tavola di Dresda è stata definitivamente distrutta. E' incredibile come le vite di così tante persone possano cambiare radicalmente, dopo un avvenimento così importante, accompagnato da un trauma violento. Le vite di ciascuno dei componenti dello Scepter 4 sono cambiate, così come quelle di tutti gli altri Clan. Che cosa resta, che cosa se n'è andato per sempre? Che cosa è cambiato e ancora può cambiare? Saruhiko Fushimi e Misaki Yata hanno subito lo stesso infelice destino, e hanno come unica certezza, quella di affrontare il dolore delle loro perdite, insieme. Tutto è cambiato, niente è rimasto lo stesso, c'è solo più il rischio di perdersi per mai più ritrovarsi.[Post Return of Kings] [SaruMi] [lievi accenni MikoRei e HabaZen] [What if?]
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Habari Jin/Zenjou Gouki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo

**_Prologo._**  
  
  


_“Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?”_   
Life is Beautiful, Sixx:A.M.

*

Solo una parte di quell’azzardato piano, era andata come previsto. L’assalto alla base segreta del Clan Verde, con lo scopo di distruggere per sempre la Tavola di Dresda, era stato dichiarato l’unico modo efficace di estirpare il problema alla radice. Se avessero fallito, l’umanità intera si sarebbe ritrovata schiava di poteri inimmaginabili e, a detta del Re Blu, estinta in tempi brevi. Gestire il panico che si era diffuso tra i cittadini di Shizume City era stata un’impresa non da poco, che aveva comportato un dispendio di personale e risorse non indifferente, per lo Scepter 4.   
Era stata, sin dall’inizio, una questione di tempo o, per meglio dire, di tempistiche. In qualunque dei due modi lo si volesse considerare, quel flusso di istanti, si era rivelato traditore, la missione per quanto favorita e vincente, fallace.

Alla fine della battaglia, l’ultima di una guerra presupposta senza fine, i vincitori avevano _perso_.

Avevano perso perché nonostante la Tavola di Dresda fosse stata distrutta dal sacrificio del Re d’Argento, pronto a reincarnarsi per l’ultima volta, nessuno dei partecipanti aveva potuto salvare la vita al Re Blu, Reisi Munakata.   
Lui lo aveva saputo sin dall’inizio, che quella Spada di Damocle scintillante sarebbe stata la sua condanna, ma in fondo all’animo non avrebbe mai immaginato di fare la stessa fine del suo amante/rivale, con il quale aveva condiviso il proprio destino fino all’ultimo respiro, oramai, di entrambi. Solo qualche istante prima della discesa in campo dell’HOMRA, nel momento in cui Anna Kushina aveva sfoderato il suo potere, lo aveva visto. Mikoto Suoh, in tutta la sua ardente fierezza, alle spalle del nuovo Re del Clan Rosso. Quale splendido presagio di morte, era stato, vederlo per l’ultima volta, prima di vedere - _accettare_ \- la propria sorte segnata da un destino infausto. Si era manifestato più volte, dopo la sua scomparsa, come voce alle sue orecchie, nella sua mente, sotto forma di sogni, fino a comparire come un sogno evanescente, un angelo della morte pronto a portare via il suo protetto. Quale melanconica immagine, smielata e sentimentale, per un uomo algido e razionale come lui.   
Quando la spada della sua fidata luogotenente aveva trafitto il suo cuore, un istante prima che l’imponente Sanctum toccasse il suo capo, Reisi sentì di star ricevendo la giusta punizione per ciò che aveva fatto - e ciò che non era riuscito a fare. Uccidere Suoh Mikoto, dopo aver dimostrato la propria incapacità di salvargli la vita e riportarlo sulla retta via. Il Re Rosso si era spento tra le sue braccia, come una fiamma soffocata dalla mancanza di ossigeno, lasciando le mani del Re Blu insanguinate, sporche di un sangue scarlatto di cui avrebbe sentito la consistenza fino al momento della propria morte. _Sangue per sangue_ , lo stesso che aveva reso violacea la propria illibata divisa, prima di accasciarsi tra le mani di una Seri Awashima distrutta dal peso della propria azione. Poche parole avevano abbandonato le labbra dell’uomo, che si era spento con un sorriso sereno, dopo anni passati a rimettere ordine al caos altrui, e non nella propria vita.

_“Ti lascio i miei ragazzi, abbine cura.”_

  
  


*

Era stata questione di una manciata di istanti, eppure Munakata non aveva avuto alcuna possibilità di rimandare la propria fine. Il suo destino era stato segnato sin dall’inizio, da quando, su quell’aereo destinato a cadere, aveva manifestato il proprio nuovo potere. Rigoroso ma devastante, la controparte perfetta del caos, in grado di tenere testa persino alla furia animalesca del Re Rosso. Quando il Sanctum si dissolse in polvere argentea, un silenzio commosso mise a tacere il frastuono della battaglia da poco conclusa. Un silenzio improvvisamente rotto solo da un pianto irrefrenabile, proveniente dalla giovane Awashima, che non riusciva a lasciar andare il corpo senza vita di colui che era stato il suo Capitano, il suo salvatore, il suo _Re_. Tutti i membri dello Scepter 4 si riunirono attorno a lei, inginocchiandosi per rendere omaggio a colui che aveva cambiato le loro vite. Un sano e salvo Saruhiko Fushimi, si morse le labbra dalla frustrazione nel non essere riuscito a comunicargli di aver completato la missione che gli aveva assegnato.

Avrebbe avuto per sempre il rimpianto di non aver professato a voce alta la sua fedeltà, di aver preferito tutelare la sua vita, l’orgoglio del Clan, piuttosto che la propria, nel tentativo di espiare la propria colpa di traditore - del Clan Rosso, finendo con il non essere mai stato tale, agli occhi di Misaki Yata. Ragazzo che, vedendo Saruhiko distrutto non solo fisicamente, si accostò a lui per sorreggerlo e tenerlo stretto. Misaki aveva subito il suo medesimo destino, perdendo un Re e aveva capito perfettamente il suo dolore. In un modo o nell’altro, sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne, a risollevarsi, _insieme_.

Ciò che nessuno sapeva, era che le singole vite di coloro che erano stati coinvolti in quella atroce guerra, in quella infelice morte, sarebbero radicalmente cambiate. Niente più guerre tra Clan, niente più poteri, niente più brama di conquista: non ci sarebbero più stati i rischi dovuti alla caduta di una Spada di Damocle. Il Cratere Kagutsu sarebbe stato solo un ricordo, un monito alle generazioni future, di che cosa era accaduto all’umanità che fino a quel momento era stata incaricata e maledetta da un potere superiore alle proprie capacità di gestirlo.

Tanto quanto il battito d’ali di una farfalla dall’altra parte del mondo può scatenare un uragano, così la morte di Munakata Reisi e la scomparsa della Tavola avevano sconvolto numerose vite.

  
  
  


Nessuno ancora riusciva a immaginarlo per lo shock, ma niente sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Che ne sarà di noi? Seri Awashima e lo Scepter 4

**_Che ne sarà di noi?_ **   
Seri Awashima e lo Scepter 4   
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power" _   
Superheroes, The Script.

Se lo Scepter 4 non fosse stato un Dipartimento di Pubblica Sicurezza, molto probabilmente avrebbe chiuso i battenti per lutto familiare.  
  
Era esattamente così che ciascuno dei suoi componenti si sentiva, dopo l’infausto giorno in cui il loro Capitano, il loro Re, aveva perso la vita. Da quando lo straordinario e maledetto potere della Tavola aveva abbandonato quel mondo, niente era più stato lo stesso. Le emergenze dovute alla nascita di nuovi potenziali possessori di potere erano rientrate, così come il caos dovuto ad un uso sconsiderato di energia da parte dei Clan. Il lavoro dello Scepter si era notevolmente ridimensionato a semplice organizzazione burocratica, che però nessuno sentiva di star svolgendo davvero. La scomparsa di Munakata aveva lasciato letteralmente un trono vacante che nessuno si sentiva degno di colmare. Il Clan si sentiva privato quasi di un genitore, oltre che di un leader, e l’atmosfera nel Quartier Generale era molto più che funebre.  
  
La cerimonia di addio si era svolta lontano dalla città, in gran segreto, tra Scepter 4 e HOMRA. Un saluto intimo, sentito, sussurrato al cielo da uomini e donne che di lacrime non ne avevano più. Tornare alla normalità era stato frustrante, soprattutto perché la luogotenente Awashima aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa da tutto e da tutti. Sconvolta da quanto era stata costretta a compiere, per il bene di un’umanità che si stava ritrovando ad odiare, Seri si era rinchiusa tra le mura domestiche del suo appartamento, a riflettere sul proprio dolore, e sul senso di mancanza che in cuor suo sentiva di non aver mai provato prima di allora. Reisi era stato molto più di un leader: le aveva cambiato l’esistenza sin dal primo momento in cui aveva incrociato lo sguardo con il suo. Aveva assistito alla sua incoronazione da Re in prima persona, poiché presente sull’aereo che li aveva fatti incontrare, e sul quale - _senza di lui_ \- avrebbe perso la vita.  
Da quel giorno, si era sentita in dovere di servirlo, di accompagnarlo nel suo percorso. Quando aveva letto nel suo sguardo, tutta la determinazione da Sovrano acquisita grazie alla Tavola, la giovane Awashima non aveva esitato: si era lasciata accarezzare da quel potere gentile, per poi essere eletta luogotenente, ed ottenere una spada forgiata dall’immensa energia del suo Re, simbolo di uno scambio equo di fedeltà, devozione e fiducia.   
Ora che il suo salvatore aveva smesso di esistere, per colpa del suo inevitabile gesto, Seri si sentiva sola e responsabile. Come se fosse stata in grado di pensare ad un modo alternativo di salvare la situazione - modo che non esisteva - la ragazza si colpevolizzava oltre ogni limite, arrivando al punto di sentire la viscosità del suo sangue tra le dita, benché fossero ormai passati giorni dall’accaduto, se non addirittura un mese.  
  
 _E’ forse questa, la sensazione che si è portato dietro per mesi, dopo aver assassinato il Re Rosso?_  
  
Seduta nella sua stanza a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, e la schiena appoggiata alla struttura del letto, Seri non smetteva di guardarsi le mani tremanti. Dalle tapparelle chiuse filtrava appena un filo di luce sufficiente a permetterle di osservarsi le dita gracili e affusolate. Aveva perso il conto dei giorni, e neanche le interessava riprenderlo: a malapena aveva deciso di bere acqua a sufficienza, abbandonando l’idea di ingurgitare del cibo, o dormire.   
Dormire, quale meravigliosa utopia. Ogni volta in cui chiudeva gli occhi, le sembrava di sentire Reisi _accusarla_ del proprio omicidio. Riusciva a vedere chiaramente la sua espressione ferita, il sangue rosso colare fino ad insozzargli la divisa, e la vita scivolare via dal suo corpo ormai esanime. In loop, come se non avesse mai vissuto altro, se non quell’atroce frangente che sarebbe stato marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente per tutto il resto della sua misera esistenza.  
Il pensiero di essere stata proprio lei, non Zenjou, ma lei, a scongiurare una catastrofe, non la rincuorava affatto. L’uomo aveva ucciso un Re, il suo Sovrano aveva fatto lo stesso. Ma lei era solo e soltanto una giovane ragazza inesperta. Aveva brandito la sua spada con orgoglio, ma senza mai usarla per portare via una vita.  
Quale infelice e sadica ironia della sorte, quella di aver dovuto togliere la vita a colui che invece, tramite quella stessa lama, gliene aveva fatto _dono_.  
L’apatia lasciava il posto a lacrime asciutte, singhiozzi silenti e atroce disperazione, quando riportava alla mente ricordi felici che vedevano protagonisti lei e Munakata, in un passato che ad ogni respiro le pareva sempre un po’ più lontano.  
  
Andare d’accordo con lui, non era stato poi così difficile. Nel suo essere un uomo ostinato e riservato, Reisi era stato estremamente gentile con lei. L’aveva accolta come sua pari, affidandole spesso e volentieri incarichi pari al valore della sua stessa vita. Insieme avevano rifondato lo Scepter 4, gettando solide basi per un futuro migliore, accogliendo tutti coloro che avevano giurato fedeltà alla causa.  
La loro causa era pura e sempre lo sarebbe stata, così come puro era stato il cuore del Re.  
Molto spesso le era capitato di considerare il suo ambiente lavorativo, una grande famiglia. Aveva imparato ad essere materna e comprensiva con tutti i sottoposti, così come con lo stesso Capitano, che sovente trascurava la propria vita privata per questioni che lei probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata in grado di capire. Soltanto lei era riuscita più volte a trovarlo addormentato sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, in piena solitudine, per via del troppo lavoro. Tutti, ad eccezione di lei, erano abituati a vedere Reisi come un uomo indistruttibile, ma la verità era che, appunto, Munakata era poco più che un ragazzo, al quale la vita aveva giocato un brutto tiro, da inizio a fine. Brillante, geniale, responsabile, prematuramente adulto, costretto a farsi carico di una responsabilità senza fine, sotto alla quale chiunque sarebbe collassato schiacciato dal troppo peso.  
 _Lui no._  
Reisi era rimasto in piedi fino allo stremo, per poi mostrarsi disposto a morire così giovane pur di salvare innumerevoli vite. Sarebbe morto comunque, con grandi sensi di colpa ad accompagnarlo nel feretro, ma Seri non riusciva a non pensare a quante cose avrebbe potuto fare, se solo la Tavola fosse stata distrutta anche solo una manciata di secondi prima della caduta di quella Spada. Forse finalmente sarebbe riuscito a chiudere la porta che era stato Mikoto Suoh, l’amante e rivale che gli aveva rovinato la vita da una parte, e resa degna di essere vissuta dall’altra. Magari avrebbe finalmente pensato a farsi una famiglia, ed a vivere una vita normale, come quella di chiunque altro.   
Tutto ciò che Munakata aveva avuto dalla vita, era stata la possibilità di morire su quell’aereo, o impugnare a piene mani la situazione, rinascere come Sovrano, e provare a cambiare il caos in ordine. Non aveva avuto il tempo e lo spazio per coltivare passioni e sentimentalismi. L’unico per il quale aveva messo davvero un piede in fallo, e per il quale era stato punito, era stato il Re Rosso. Il suo lasciarsi coinvolgere da lui, l’aveva pagato dovendolo uccidere.   
  
Ogni volta in cui Seri ci pensava, si domandava che male avesse mai fatto, per meritarsi di dover uccidere il suo Capitano. Aveva preso lei la decisione, e l’aveva fatto quando ancora non aveva avuto la benché minima idea di che cosa volesse dire uccidere una persona. Figurarsi, uccidere una persona _amata_. La verità era che Awashima Seri aveva amato Reisi come un amico, un fratello, forse anche come un genitore. Lo aveva amato in molti modi, tutti puri, al limite della devozione personale. Lei lo aveva ucciso, eppure con la grazia del meraviglioso uomo che sarebbe sempre stato anche nella morte, era morto sorridendole e consegnandole i suoi ragazzi.  
Il suo Clan.  
 _Il proprio posto._  
  
Colta dallo shock, nel buio della stanza, la ragazza si alzò di scatto in piedi. A Reisi non era rimasto il tempo di esprimersi con molte parole, eppure morendo le aveva fatto intendere il più puro dei messaggi. Lo Scepter 4 avrebbe dovuto avere un altro Capitano, e chi altri avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto, se non lei?   
Sentendosi sporca e indegna, Seri scoppiò a piangere in mezzo alla stanza, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto? O anche solo aspirare ad essere una leader?   
Allo stesso tempo, però, si domandò con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto lasciare i loro sottoposti allo sbando. Privati di un leader, di un Re, di una _causa_.  
No.  
Quello mai.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le porte principali del Quartier Generale si aprirono di scatto, come spalancate da una violenta folata di vento, e tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardare chi stesse mettendo piede nel loro edificio, con lo sguardo di chi teme la venuta di uno spirito maledetto a profanare un tempio sacro.  
La figura di una donna in blu, con i capelli elegantemente raccolti ed una spada appesa al fianco, fece la sua comparsa. Lo sguardo lucido, commosso, le labbra distorte in una leggera smorfia di dolore trattenuto, tutto questo non fu abbastanza da fermare la giovane luogotenente dal trasmettere il proprio messaggio ai sottoposti che la osservavano addolorati.  
“E’ ora di tornare a lavoro”, proferì, sotto agli sguardi emozionati e commossi dei ragazzi che le corsero incontro. Chi con la divisa stropicciata, chi semplicemente in camicia, o in tuta, ma c’erano tutti. Il Quartier Generale era diventato una casa in cui tornare sempre, ed in cui rifugiarsi quando non si aveva un posto dove andare. Quando tutti videro la loro luogotenente, che dopo quasi un mese temevano si fosse perduta nei meandri della depressione, un sospiro di sollievo collettivo si espanse nell’ambiente.  
L’unico a fermarsi di fronte a lei con un’espressione sorprendentemente mesta, fu Fushimi Saruhiko, accompagnato dal giovane Akiyama.  
 _“Che cosa ne sarà di noi?”._  
Seri accennò un mezzo sorriso. Aveva ucciso il loro Re, aveva salvato l’umanità. Avrebbe dovuto continuare ciò che Reisi aveva iniziato e coltivato con tanta cura: proteggerla e proteggere tutti loro.  
“ _Noi della Scepter 4 siamo stati forgiati come uomini di spada. E brandendola, avanzeremo, perché la nostra causa è pura!_ ”, proferì con tono deciso.  
Nel riconoscere le parole del loro Re, chi aveva la spada legata al fianco, la estrasse.  
“Siamo pronti, **_Capitano_**!”.  
  
La famiglia era ancora unita, e il futuro parve apparire, per un istante, meno doloroso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Il grido di dolore della bestia. Zenjou Goki e i suoi ricordi

**_Il grido di dolore della bestia._**  
Zenjou Goki ed i suoi ricordi  


_ "I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there" _   
(My Demons, STARSET)

  
  


Seduto da solo nell’abituale dojo, Zenjou Goki pensava.

Riportava alla mente i suoi anni di servizio presso lo Scepter 4, ed i due Re caduti che non era riuscito a proteggere. Ogni sera, da quando Reisi Munakata era spirato in quanto vittima di un destino meschino, i suoi pensieri diventavano man mano un po’ più torbidi. Era sopravvissuto a due giovanissimi uomini che aveva giurato di proteggere con la vita, ed era stato costretto a vederli morire, uno dei quali per mano propria.

Il giorno in cui la luogotenente Awashima aveva affondato la lama nel petto del suo Re per scongiurare una catastrofe, Zenjou si era preparato per agire al suo posto. Aveva accettato il suo compito di regicida solo in memoria delle parole di quello che era stato il suo primo e unico vero Re.  
 _Habari Jin_. 

Lo ricordava con un sorriso mesto, quel piccolo ed esile uomo dai lunghi capelli corvini, dal viso delicato come quello di una fanciulla, ma dai modi di fare di un vero Sovrano. Habari era quel tipo di bellezza maschile dai tratti femminili che chiunque avrebbe amato soltanto guardandolo. Figurarsi a parlarci. Sentirlo parlare era stato, per lui, una benedizione. Lo aveva amato e servito sin dal momento in cui era stato investito dalla sua energia, dalla sua vitalità e dalla sua pace. Il suo potere era stato solo un plus, un bonus che aveva coronato il loro legame di Re e suddito.

Habari era stato molto più che un semplice uomo, per lui. Un Sovrano, un amico, a volte un fratello, un amore proibito, un leader. L’unica persona al mondo in grado di domare la sua violenza e trasformarla in uno strumento letale per chiunque avesse osato minacciare la _sua_ terra consacrata. La terra su cui posava i piedi senza farsi sentire, per riportare l’ordine ove fosse sceso il caos. Gli ideali dello Scepter 4 erano diventati i suoi senza che se ne rendesse conto. Essere stato accolto e _scelto_ da Habari, lo aveva fatto sentire come se fosse stato speciale. _Lui, lui soltanto._ Le parole di Habari rivolte al suo valore, erano state carezze spesso coronate da un abbraccio che sapeva di casa, di pace, e di calma. La bestia guaiva sottomessa e tranquilla quando il padrone le dedicava tutte le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno. E Zenjou sapeva che Habari lo avesse a cuore tanto quanto lo aveva lui. 

Il loro rapporto era sempre stato particolare, agli occhi di chiunque. Habari era quel tipo di uomo gentile dal quale nessuno si aspetterebbe mai le doti da leader. Eppure, nel suo essere mite e riservato, aveva sempre un sorriso per tutti, ed un ordine giusto pronto ad essere dato. Nessuno osava disobbedire, chiunque lo rispettava. Se Habari Jin prendeva una decisione, sarebbe sempre stata quella giusta. Era stata giusta anche l’ultima, quando con un sorriso ed una Spada in frantumi sopra la testa, aveva chiesto - no, _ordinato_ \- a Zenjou di non esitare.

  
_ Non esitare. _

Zenjou non aveva esitato nemmeno quando si era fatto avanti per rubargli un bacio. Un bacio casto e persino timido, che il Re si era aspettato da tanto tempo, sin dagli albori della loro promiscua e particolare relazione di “ _vedo non vedo_ ”. Proprio nel dojo in cui era solito rifugiarsi di sera, ed in cui in quel momento stava richiamando alla mente i suoi ricordi più dolci.

Seduti sul palchetto in legno che dava sul cortile, tra le luci soffuse di qualche candela rimasta accesa, erano rimasti in silenzio per qualche tempo. Zenjou ricordava bene quella sera. Habari si era presentato vestito con un kimono blu notte in seta, che fasciava benissimo il suo fisico esile e perfetto. Ricordò di essere rimasto colpito dalla sua figura così regale anche fuori dall’ambiente lavorativo. I capelli raccolti in una coda morbida e fluente, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra sottili, ed una movenza sinuosa sola nell’accomodarsi al suo fianco per godersi la pace della sera.

Era stato proprio lui a spezzare il silenzio, di fronte all’espressione quasi imbarazzata di un Goki sbalordito.

_ “C’è qualcosa che ti turba?”, domandò gentilmente, voltandosi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano come specchi, in cui Zenjou si vedeva riflesso senza sembrare o sentirsi la bestia che tutti gli dicevano di essere. Gli servirono diversi istanti per riuscire a mettere insieme le parole, colpito com’era dal suo modo di essere così semplice e regale insieme. Era soltanto un ragazzo, ma aveva su di sé la parvenza del Re che era stato costretto a diventare.  _

_ “No…”, mentì, distogliendo lo sguardo. Habari accennò una risata cristallina, prima di accostarsi a lui maggiormente e prendergli una mano, la sinistra.  _

_ “Sapevo che avresti gradito il mio kimono”, proferì, leggendogli la mente con l’espressione divertita di un ragazzino poco più che adolescente.  _

_ “… Come hai…” _

_ “Io so tutto di te. Sei il mio braccio destro, la mia spalla, il mio sostegno, il mio scudo… la mia metà”, disse il Re, mentre Zenjou abbassava lo sguardo sulle loro mani, stringendo piano quella del giovane che aveva accanto.  _

_La sua metà._  
Lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre.

Era stato in quel momento, che si era fatto avanti per rubargli un bacio. Aveva avvicinato il viso al suo e con un gesto imbarazzato e goffo, senza badare ai rischi, aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue. Habari aveva trattenuto il suo viso con la mano libera, nascondendo un sorriso in quel bacio casto e gentile, che non aveva avuto bisogno di commenti. Da quel momento, Zenjou aveva promesso a se stesso che avrebbe protetto quel piccolo bizzarro uomo da chiunque, anche al costo della sua stessa vita.

  
  


*

  
  


Essergli sopravvissuto, per Zenjou Goki fu una maledizione, una condanna. Riportare alla mente i loro ultimi momenti, gli provocava un dolore indicibile all’altezza del cuore, ed una fastidiosa sensazione di mancanza al moncone del braccio sinistro, lo stesso al quale Habari era solito appoggiarsi quando erano soli. 

Habari era stato cristallino e sorridente fino all’ultimo, nell’ordinargli di fare la cosa giusta. Gli aveva spiegato pacatamente cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse morto prima della caduta della Spada di Damocle, e per tutto il tempo aveva mantenuto lo scudo per proteggere entrambi dal fuoco dell’ormai deceduto Re Rosso. Aveva resistito fino al momento in cui Zenjou aveva preso la decisione - no, aveva obbedito all’ordine del suo Re - per poi ringraziarlo con il sorriso più luminoso che gli avesse mai rivolto prima di allora.

Zenjou aveva espresso la volontà di morire al suo fianco, ma era stato Habari a decidere per lui.  


_Io morirò per far sì che tu continui a vivere._  


Si era sacrificato senza rimpianti, ucciso dalla mano che tante volte lo aveva accarezzato con dolcezza. La bestia non aveva esitato, proprio come il suo Sovrano aveva chiesto. La lama lo aveva attraversato senza incontrare resistenza, le labbra dell’uomo lo avevano rassicurato in un sussurro.

“Grazie per aver fatto la cosa giusta”.

_ Grazie, per avermi liberato da questo fardello, e avermi amato come nessuno mai prima. _

  
  


Come se la sua sofferenza di soldato infermo e superstite non fosse stata sufficiente, era stato reclutato dal nuovo Re Blu, che aveva considerato soltanto una pallida ombra di ciò che era stato Habari. Al contrario di lui, era stato un ragazzino arrogante e superbo, dall’indole da maniaco del controllo mitigata da un’espressione che, lui avrebbe tanto voluto definire “da schiaffi”. La faccia tosta di Munakata Reisi era sempre stata una macchia all’onore dello Scepter 4, almeno secondo la sua modesta opinione, ma con il tempo aveva imparato a riconoscere le sue doti da leader, il suo status di Sovrano, e l’attaccamento nascosto che aveva nei confronti del suo Clan. Reisi aveva a cuore ciascuno di loro, e ancora di più la causa che aveva abbracciato appieno, dal momento in cui era rinato come Re. La loro convivenza era stata difficile, ma con il giusto tempo avevano imparato a riconoscersi e rispettarsi. Reisi era solito chiedergli opinioni, pareri che, a prescindere, avrebbe tenuto in considerazione. Nonostante il suo status superiore, aveva considerato Zenjou come un maestro dal quale carpire segreti per rendere migliore la propria leadership. In un certo senso, a volte aveva avuto l’impressione che il novello Re lo considerasse alla stregua di un amico. Nonostante la propria condizione ed il proprio rifiuto di prendere parte al Clan, Munakata lo aveva convinto a rimanere al suo fianco, a proteggerlo come aveva fatto con Habari. Anche se in comune, lui ed Habari, non avevano nulla, se non il colore.

Come il suo predecessore, gli aveva chiesto - ma con largo anticipo - di non esitare.  
 _Non esitare a uccidermi, quando questa maledetta Spada cadrà._

  


Zenjou Goki non era bravo ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti, ma anche se non era stato lui direttamente a togliere la vita all’ultimo Re Blu, si sentiva come se lo avesse fatto. In quel momento, un istante prima che Seri Awashima si facesse avanti per compiere il proprio destino di novella regicida, aveva sentito nelle orecchie la voce gentile di Habari.

_ Non esitare. _

E quella volta, invece, con un battito di cuore perso, aveva esitato e permesso ad una giovane donna di farsi carico del suo stesso dolore. O se non lo stesso, comunque una sofferenza atroce.

  
  


“Zenjou-san..?”, mormorò una gentile voce femminile. Awashima Seri.

Si palesò di fronte a lui con le mani giunte in grembo, ed un’espressione mesta dipinta sul viso delicato. Era cinta da un kimono celeste a fiori bianchi, e si permise di accomodarsi accanto a lui, distogliendolo dalla sua contorta e deprimente catena di pensieri.

Per la prima volta da quando il suo Re, il suo primo vero Sovrano, era morto, pensò che anche lei fosse molto bella. 

“Posso stare un po’ qui?”.

Zenjou le rivolse un sorriso raro. Nella sua timida domanda, riconobbe la gentilezza di Habari. Pensò ingenuamente che in qualche modo, lei fosse stata mandata da lui a ricordargli per quale motivo valesse la pena vivere.  
I piccoli gesti.

“Certo… mio _Capitano_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Solo. Saruhiko Fushimi ed i fantasmi del passato

**_Solo_** ** _._**  
Saruhiko Fushimi ed i fantasmi del passato  
  


_ “This is how it feels when you're bent and broken _

_ This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen _

_ When everything you love is leaving” _

Not Gonna Die, Skillet

  


La vita gli aveva insegnato a non contare su nessun altro all’infuori di sé, nel bene e nel male, per evitare delusioni, o alla peggio, danni. Cresciuto in una famiglia senza valori - una madre assente, ed un padre dalla vita sregolata - Saruhiko Fushimi aveva imparato a cavarsela da solo come meglio poteva. O almeno, a _sopravvivere_ senza dover rendere conto a nessuno dei propri trofei e delle proprie mancanze. Non era in grado di badare a se stesso come avrebbe dovuto, ma era sufficiente a permettergli di _funzionare_ durante la giornata. Dall’adolescenza all’età adulta, tante cose nella sua vita erano cambiate. In primis, la presenza del suo migliore amico, che mai solo tale in fondo era stato, che improvvisamente era diventata un’assenza, e poi un rapporto d’odio pieno di interrogativi rimasti irrisolti per tanti, troppi anni; la sua appartenenza a un Clan, dapprima quello Rosso, infine quello Blu, in cui aveva davvero creduto di trovare la pace. 

_In cui aveva trovato il suo posto nel mondo._  
  
Aveva rinunciato a rimanere nel Clan Rosso, schiacciato dal senso di inadeguatezza che percepiva nei confronti di tutti gli altri componenti, Misaki per primo, per poi cambiare radicalmente fazione e lasciarsi abbracciare dagli ideali dello Scepter 4. 

Il Re Blu sotto certi aspetti era stato come un padre in grado di accogliere a braccia aperte uno scapestrato figliol prodigo: gli aveva offerto un lavoro, dei sottoposti, uno stipendio, un appartamento, comprensione, ed un posto nel mondo. Tutto questo solo porgendogli la propria spada e avvolgendolo con la propria aura blu, che improvvisamente aveva reso il mondo di Fushimi un po’ più degno di essere apprezzato, e meno doloroso da sopportare.

Per questo, dalla totale apatia, si era convertito al normale _funzionamento_. Le sue giornate avevano preso ad essere caratterizzate da una routine monotona, che significava perlomeno uno stomaco pieno, un letto nel quale dormire e delle conversazioni quotidiane che non lo facessero sentire mai da solo. Anche se, in fondo al cuore, aveva sempre quella sensazione, di essere rimasto solo al mondo, da quando Misaki gli aveva voltato le spalle, e non solo dopo il proprio tradimento.

  


*

  


Chiuso dentro il proprio ufficio, Saruhiko non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo pc, acceso ma senza niente di interessante da guardare al di là del vetro. Al di fuori lo avrebbero creduto molto concentrato nel proprio lavoro, ma la verità era un’altra: era _distratto_. Le carte in tavola nei ranghi dello Scepter 4 erano cambiate radicalmente, e lui ancora non riusciva ad accettarlo. L’ormai ex luogotenente Awashima aveva assunto il comando del bureau con il benestare di tutti, lui incluso, ma niente sarebbe più stato come prima. 

I suoi sentimenti erano sepolti sotto uno strato sempiterno di ghiaccio. Emotivamente stitico come si sentiva di essere - e come veniva sempre additato - non riusciva ad ammettere nemmeno a se stesso di sentire chiaramente la mancanza del suo Re. La sensazione che provava non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quella che aveva provato nel sentire Misaki allontanarsi da lui, ma in qualche modo aveva scavato un solco profondo nella sua coscienza, nel suo _Io_ più intimo. La morte del suo Re aveva lasciato un vuoto inimmaginabile nella sua vita, e l’orgoglio gli impediva di dimostrarlo al mondo intero. Dopo aver sentimentalmente perso Misaki, quello con Munakata era stato l’unico rapporto umano rimastogli. Lo aveva raccolto come fosse stato suo figlio, educato, rimesso in riga e protetto dal mondo. Gli aveva permesso di fare ciò che meglio sapeva, chiedendo in cambio la fedeltà assoluta, che era stato in grado di donargli fino a voler sacrificare la propria vita per lui. 

Ciò che più lo feriva, era il non essere riuscito a comunicargli la riuscita della missione segreta. La farsa del secondo tradimento, lo scambio di menzogne ricolme di rancore, era ciò con cui lo aveva salutato l’ultima volta. L’ultima prima di vederlo perire sotto al peso delle responsabilità, da cadavere tra le braccia della sua forzata assassina.

Trasalì, troppo coinvolto dai propri pensieri, prima di scuotere il capo per scacciarli e sfilarsi gli occhiali per stropicciarsi gli occhi. Da quante notti era che non dormiva? Forse da quando Reisi era venuto a mancare. Forse da prima, da quando aveva scelto di infiltrarsi in JUNGLE per completare la missione. Non riusciva a ricordarlo, e nemmeno gli interessava poi così tanto.

Da quando un velo di nebbia pesante e stucchevole era calato sullo Scepter 4, Saruhiko aveva iniziato a trovare pesante il chiudersi nel proprio appartamento vuoto. Nessun messaggio del Sovrano a ricordargli gli obblighi nei confronti della sua stessa esistenza - _mangia, dormi, lavati, chiamami_ \- e nessuna telefonata dal nuovo Capitano per chissà quali smancerie. Nella sua esistenza era calato uno sgradevole silenzio che tanto gli ricordava quello di casa sua, in gioventù, nella grande villa di sua madre, dentro alla quale si aspettava di sentire solo le risate tetre di quel disgraziato di suo padre. Il problema era che non riusciva a trovare pace nemmeno in ufficio, dove apparentemente il lavoro era calato - e non di certo per colpa sua.

Si alzò dalla scrivania con fare pesante, e si diresse verso la porta, per uscire. Non riusciva a concentrarsi, decise perciò di non rimanere in ufficio un istante di più, e di prendersi una mezza giornata di pausa da tutto e da tutti. Scese al piano inferiore per andare incontro al nuovo Capitano, e rivolgendole uno sguardo apatico, si congedò. Nessuno seppe dirgli di no, senza sapere bene il perchè. Qualcosa nei suoi occhi si era spento, e andava molto oltre il suo solito modo di fare meccanico.

  


*

  


Fuori dal Quartier Generale, il mondo continuava ad esistere come se niente fosse successo. La morte del Re Blu non era nient’altro che una notizia da aggiungere a quotidiani e telegiornali. Morto un Re, se n’era fatto subito un altro, e alla gente normale poco importava delle conseguenze. A volte Saruhiko si ritrovava ad invidiare l’ingenuità degli esseri umani: non avevano bisogno di farsi domande, gli bastava vivere all’oscuro dei grandi poteri che vigevano al di sopra delle loro teste, e così facendo la loro vita sarebbe andata avanti senza intoppi - ad eccezion fatta per quelle che lui riteneva _futilità_. Si pentiva di averlo anche solo pensato, quando si rendeva conto che essere ingenuo lo avrebbe costretto a rinunciare al proprio intuito brillante, che magari lo avrebbe reso più popolare, ma senz’altro meno soddisfatto di sé. _Solo e consapevole di esserlo,_ per una ragione più che valida.

Il vociare allegro di tutti coloro che erano sopravvissuti alla catastrofe - data dalla caduta della Spada di Damocle del Re Blu - gli dava sui nervi. Saruhiko tendeva a non sopportare normalmente la gente, ma da quando la Tavola era andata distrutta, il suo limite di sopportazione si era abbassato e di conseguenza era stato superato oltre ogni immaginazione. 

Mentre passeggiava per la strada diretto verso il proprio appartamento, si ritrovò a domandarsi come avesse fatto Misaki a superare il lutto. Certo, lui aveva un legame molto forte con gli altri membri dell’HOMRA e un nuovo Re dietro al quale correre - con o senza poteri, non importava - ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come fossero rimasti così uniti anche dopo la scomparsa della Tavola, con conseguente graduale scomparsa di tutti i poteri manifestati fino a quel momento. Da quando avevano ripreso a parlare, solo Misaki aveva preso a farsi vivo. Ne aveva sentito una mancanza immane, ma si era costretto a non considerarla un’abitudine: come lo aveva perso una volta, avrebbe potuto perderlo ancora, e non era sicuro di saper incassare un altro colpo del genere. Si scrivevano quasi tutti i giorni, talvolta Misaki lo chiamava per accertarsi che fosse ancora vivo, e se capitava, uscivano a mangiare qualcosa insieme, ma Saruhiko non si sentiva lo stesso ragazzo entusiasta di quando erano a malapena adolescenti. Era felice, intimamente, che Misaki Yata fosse tornato a far parte della sua vita, ma si sentiva bloccato, congelato, nel proprio stato mentale di depresso, privato di una ragione per vivere, ragione che volente o nolente, gli era stata data da Munakata.

La sua vita aveva la particolare caratteristica di portargli via qualcosa ogni volta in cui riceveva una soddisfazione. Non aveva fatto in tempo a gioire per il proprio rinnovato rapporto di fiducia con Misaki, che Reisi gli era stato strappato via senza potergli dire addio per l’ultima volta. 

“… Saruhiko!”, una voce in lontananza lo chiamò, ma troppo preso dai propri pensieri, non la sentì.

Camminava a passo lento con le mani in tasca, lo sguardo rivolto davanti a sé ma senza vedere nessuno, nulla in particolare. Sapeva dove stesse andando solo per forza dell’abitudine, ragion per cui non aveva bisogno di stare particolarmente attento ai propri passi. Ignorando quella voce, però, si ritrovò presto travolto dall’entusiasmo di un ragazzo che si era letteralmente appeso alle sue spalle, come avrebbe fatto un vecchio compagno di bevute. Senza essere un compagno, e men che meno di bevute. Ebbe bisogno di qualche istante per mettere a fuoco la figura del ragazzo che, così da vicino, gli sorrideva sornione e con uno sguardo di preoccupazione dipinto in viso.

Decisamente da Misaki.

“E’ mezz’ora che ti chiamo, avevi le cuffie?”, domandò il ragazzo, con un tono misto tra l’esasperato ed il senza voce. Come avesse fatto a non sentirlo, era un mistero per entrambi. Evidentemente i suoi pensieri erano troppo fitti e spessi per potersi concentrare su qualsiasi altra cosa. Misaki, nella sua ingenuità, riusciva a capirlo anche troppo bene.

“No, in realtà io…”

“Non importa. Come mai non sei a lavoro?”, domandò, tagliando corto ogni suo tentativo presumibilmente fallimentare di spiegazione. Saruhiko si irrigidì. Da quando al buon Yata non sfuggivano certi particolari?

“Ho chiesto mezza giornata di permesso.”, rispose con voce neutra, distogliendo lo sguardo e prendendo un passo di distacco da lui. Non riusciva ad avvicinarsi. Troppe volte aveva sognato di abbracciarlo, tenerlo per mano, baciarlo sulle labbra, per poi svegliarsi e rendersi conto di aver perso tutto, e implorare il proprio subconscio di dargli tregua.

Misaki però se ne accorse e, non volendo per nessuna ragione demordere, lo prese a braccetto, riavvicinandoselo. “Stai andando a casa?”.

Annuì. “Sì.”

Cadde un istante di denso silenzio tra di loro, prima che riprendessero a camminare, Misaki a braccetto di Saruhiko, con sommo imbarazzo di entrambi ma nessuna intenzione di staccarsi. L’ex avanguardia dell’HOMRA non sapeva come manifestare il proprio interesse, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva benissimo come prendersi cura di Saruhiko. Lo aveva fatto in gioventù, e in età adulta non sarebbe cambiato poi molto. Sapeva anche che cosa stesse passando, la morte del suo Re, e come se il proprio riacceso interesse non fosse stato sufficiente a convincerlo, non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo da solo. Non ora che si erano ritrovati, e che era finalmente riuscito a capire per quale motivo avesse lasciato l’HOMRA. Lo aveva etichettato come traditore, senza riuscire a comprendere che cosa lo avesse spinto a cambiare fazione, a voltargli le spalle, quando in realtà - se n’era reso conto - era stato lui il primo a farlo. 

Misaki avrebbe conservato il ricordo di quel giorno, in cui si era fiondato senza esitare a salvarlo. La paura di perderlo, a prescindere dalla verità, era stata tale da costringerlo a dare tutto se stesso per riuscire a salvargli la vita. Aveva riconosciuto in lui la stessa dedizione che aveva sempre dimostrato nei confronti di Mikoto e di Anna, e ciò era stato quanto di più puro avesse mai percepito in lui. Il senso di colpa a seguire, per non aver mai capito fino in fondo il dolore di Saruhiko, lo aveva distrutto. Ciononostante, non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiudersi e men che meno di allontanarsi da lui, proprio ora che più di tutti aveva bisogno di non essere lasciato da solo.

“Vengo con te.”

Per la prima volta, non era una richiesta, ma un’imposizione.  
Un’imposizione alla quale Saruhiko non era in grado di sottrarsi. Senza dire nulla, sciolse la presa a braccetto, e lo fece solo per poterlo prendere per mano.

Il senso di mancanza iniziava a stringere meno il suo cuore devastato dai fantasmi del suo passato.  
  
  
  



	5. Il cambiamento di Misaki. Yata, l'HOMRA ed un peso sul cuore

_**Il cambiamento di Misaki.**_  
Yata, l'HOMRA ed un peso sul cuore

  
_ "And in your troubled eyes I see  
Someone who carried me somehow  
Like footprints in the sand,  
You've been behind me all along.  
We got it wrong from the start  
Now it's you and me, lets hit it on  
Don't you see it's you and me  
Against the world" _

In This Together, Apoptygma Berzerk

  


Quante presunte solide basi erano crollate, _ancora_ , da quando Yata Misaki aveva finalmente scoperto la verità su Fushimi Saruhiko. Quale profondo senso di vertigine aveva provato nell’apprendere proprio dal Re Blu, la nuda e cruda verità dei fatti. Quel sorriso beffardo e di superiorità gli aveva dato alla testa; nel suo essere sorprendentemente regale ed educato, Reisi Munakata aveva senz’ombra di dubbio una vera e propria faccia _da_ _sberle_ _pesanti_ , e Misaki sapeva benissimo che, se non fosse stato un Sovrano, probabilmente avrebbe cercato di pestarlo con una qualsiasi scusa che facesse al caso suo.

Se lo ricordava fin troppo bene, quel giorno, in cui in borghese si era avvicinato all’ingresso dell’HOMRA, probabilmente con il solo fine di metterlo al corrente della situazione così com’era alla luce del sole. 

Aveva ritenuto Saruhiko un traditore sin dagli albori della sua elezione ad avanguardia del Clan Rosso, e aveva confermato la propria teoria nel vederlo voltare le spalle anche al Clan Blu. La sola idea che Fushimi, il suo storico ex migliore amico, avesse ripetuto ancora una volta l’errore che aveva segnato per sempre la recisione del loro legame, gli aveva dato alla testa. Così com'era giunto senza nessuna premessa, così se n’era andato, con la faccia tosta tipica di chi non ha un posto in cui sentirsi a casa, o al quale sentire di appartenere.

In fondo alla sua coscienza però, Yata sentiva premere la preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Come aveva potuto, tra tutti, scegliere proprio il Clan Verde? JUNGLE. Il Clan caratterizzato dal Re più negativo e spregiudicato di cui fosse mai venuto a conoscenza - ad eccezione dell’ultimo Re Incolore. Un traditore come lui avrebbe sicuramente trovato il modo di sentirsi parte del branco, ne era sicuro, ma dov’era finito, in quei giorni? Aveva un posto in cui dormire, mangiare, ed essere al sicuro? Avrebbe preso parte a missioni rischiose e spietate solo per scalare la classifica ed aspirare al J rank?

Le parole di Munakata avevano sortito l’effetto di una secchiata d’acqua gelida in pieno inverno.

Gli furono sufficienti pochi istanti successivi al suo breve discorso, uno sguardo agli occhi del Re - incapaci di mentire - per rendersi conto di che cosa fosse successo. Saruhiko, _il suo Saruhiko_ , non aveva tradito affatto lo Scepter 4. Non aveva tradito Reisi Munakata, ma si stava bensì prodigando per proteggerne l’onore, e spianargli la via, in modo da ristabilire l’ordine.

Stava rischiando la sua stessa vita a favore della causa che anni prima aveva abbracciato al costo di essere marchiato come traditore da lui per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Per il più lungo degli istanti, Yata si era sentito privato della terra sotto ai piedi. Il sollievo che aveva provato nel rendersi conto di aver sbagliato - meravigliosamente sbagliato - ad etichettarlo come traditore, aveva lasciato il posto ad un senso di colpa in grado di mozzargli il respiro, e alla paura folle di perderlo senza aveva avuto nessuna occasione di parlare della sua passata decisione.

Senza la possibilità di chiarire e ricucire anche malamente il loro rapporto.

  


La corsa a perdifiato per giungere in tempo a salvarlo era stata frenetica e colma di terrore. Il pensiero di arrivare, in ritardo, e trovarlo morto, lo aveva tormentato fino al momento in cui lo aveva visto - anche se ferito - in piedi a combattere contro quel moccioso di Sukuna. Poco più che un bambinetto idiota in grado di vivere solo dentro ai suoi stupidi giochi, ed al quale si era sentito in diritto di fare una predica a dir poco genitoriale. 

Salvare Saruhiko gli aveva restituito tutta la sicurezza che Reisi gli aveva tolto, raccontandogli la verità. Sentirlo annuire ed ammettere la segretezza della missione, era stato come prendere un respiro d’aria fresca dopo anni di smog opprimente. Sentirlo però definirsi un traditore, lo aveva spinto senza colpo ferire a rinnegare tutte le accuse violente che gli aveva cucito addosso dal momento in cui aveva reciso il suo tatuaggio. Non era un traditore. Semplicemente, l’HOMRA non era mai stata una famiglia adatta a lui. E il suo avergli inconsapevolmente voltato le spalle, lo aveva ferito così tanto a spingerlo a passare da traditore, pur di non ammettere tutto il dolore che aveva provato nel sentirsi di troppo. Soffocato dai sensi di colpa, Misaki si era ripromesso che da quel momento in poi avrebbe fatto di tutto per curare le sue ferite morali, anche al costo di vedersi la porta sbattuta in faccia.  
D’altronde, era sicuro di meritarsela.

Infine, colui che gli aveva aperto gli occhi, il Re Blu Munakata Reisi, era venuto a mancare. E per ironia della sorte, esattamente come aveva fatto Mikoto Suoh. Ucciso da un suo collaboratore, un amico, pur di evitare una catastrofe che avrebbe coinvolto migliaia di innocenti civili, ignari delle Spade che gravitavano minacciose ogni giorno sui loro capi e sulle loro vite.

Ciò che però lo aveva colpito maggiormente, era stata la reazione di Saruhiko. L’infrangibile Fushimi dall’espressione costantemente impassibile o annoiata, si era infranto di fronte al cadavere del proprio Re. La maschera con la quale era solito mostrarsi al mondo era caduta in terra e andata in pezzi, fino al punto di farsi vedere in lacrime silenziose per via del senso di mancanza. Misaki ricordava benissimo la sensazione che aveva provato quando Mikoto era morto. Il tatuaggio aveva preso a bruciare, ma evidentemente il bruciore che provava Fushimi era dentro al cuore, nella sua intimità più stretta, dove nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ficcare il naso.

  


*

  


Da quel momento, tutto era cambiato. Con la sparizione della Tavola di Dresda, ciascun componente di ciascun Clan aveva iniziato gradualmente a perdere i propri poteri. Delle Spade di Damocle non c’era più traccia, ma di tanto in tanto il potere si manifestava ancora flebile tra le mani di chi aveva avuto l’opportunità di sentirlo dentro di sé e possederlo. Yata stesso aveva iniziato a sentire la differenza nella vita di tutti i giorni. La forza inestinguibile che era stato solito provare, stava lentamente iniziando a lasciar spazio ad una sorda pigrizia. Le sue giornate all’HOMRA erano quasi sempre prive di scopo, tanto da arrivare al punto di farsi aumentare le ore del part time che aveva scelto di fare in negozio, in modo da iniziare seriamente a racimolare qualcosa per una nuova e concreta vita.

La sparizione della Tavola aveva segnato un momento ben preciso nella sua vita: il cambiamento, la crescita, l’adozione dei valori morali che aveva sempre rinnegato a favore della forza, del potere e della supremazia del Clan. Misaki era sempre stato un buono, nel suo essere una testa calda, e dal momento in cui aveva smesso di provare il fervore dato dal Rosso del potere dapprima di Mikoto e in seguito di Anna, qualcosa dentro di lui era inesorabilmente cambiato, e aveva fatto sì che finalmente iniziasse a pensare come un adulto. Con questa mentalità si era fatto di nuovo avanti con Saruhiko, nel tentativo ostinato di riallacciare il loro vecchio rapporto, per farne qualcosa di più.

Non aveva idea di come, ma anche solo il pensiero di tornare ad esserci, era secondo la sua opinione, un buon punto di partenza. La brama incessante di guerreggiare, aveva lasciato il posto ad una serena rassegnazione nei confronti della vita. Una volta riposto il proprio berretto in un polveroso cassetto del Bar, con la chioma castana libera al vento, Misaki Yata si era ripromesso di essere un ragazzo migliore, in previsione di diventare finalmente uomo. E nella sua piccola e perfetta visione del futuro, si vedeva accanto ad un Saruhiko più sano, in grado finalmente di accettare di avere una vita felice, normale, in cui sentirsi amato e protetto, specialmente da se stesso.

La morte di Reisi era stato il motivo per cui Saruhiko era sparito dalla circolazione. Yata aveva telefonato a qualche suo collaboratore per avere notizie, ma l’atmosfera sempre più funebre che serpeggiava tra di loro, lo aveva spinto a lasciar perdere ed a cercarlo in prima persona. Chiedergli di uscire era un’impresa. Nella sua mente, davanti ai suoi occhi, Fushimi era diventato poco più che l’ombra di se stesso, da quando Munakata era scomparso. Benché avesse sempre avuto l’impressione che ne soffrisse, aveva sempre più l’impressione che fosse caduto di colpo in depressione.

Il peggio era realizzare di non avere la più pallida idea di come aiutarlo. E tutto ciò per un motivo molto semplice: negli ultimi anni, Saruhiko era cambiato e Misaki non aveva più idea di chi lui fosse diventato. Non avevano condiviso più nient’altro che dell’astio - _a senso unico_ \- qualche battaglia, e scambi di ironia feroce che aveva scavato solchi profondi nell’animo di entrambi. Non era rimasto molto tra le sue mani, se non qualche manciata scolorita di ricordi.

Ecco perché si disse di voler fare l’impossibile per recuperare tutto ciò che aveva strappato con le sue stesse mani e senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Quel giorno, quando finalmente lo vide uscire dal proprio guscio, e allontanarsi dal Quartier Generale dello Scepter 4, non perse occasione di corrergli dietro, di accostarsi a lui e di seguirlo pedissequamente fino al suo appartamento. Misaki aveva lo straordinario talento di lasciarsi accendere da lui, e da quando avevano infantilmente “fatto pace”, la sensazione si era tramutata da sé in qualcosa di positivo. Senza essere in grado di frenare la propria mente, le proprie emozioni ed i propri sentimenti, si era offerto di andare a casa con lui, confortato dal silenzio dell’amico.

_ D’altronde, chi tace acconsente. _

*

“Saru… la tua casa è…”.

“Hm?”

Il castano si passò una mano in viso, l’espressione esterrefatta di fronte a ciò che aveva davanti.

“Un _disastro_. Un vero e proprio disastro.”

Ed era vero. In quell’appartamento anonimo, dallo stile normalmente basic, regnava un disordine sconfortante. Misaki era abituato al caos del Bar, ma quell’alloggio era tanto caotico e disastrato, che ebbe veramente paura di non sapere da dove iniziare. Non che Saruhiko gli avesse chiesto propriamente un aiuto, ma Yata pensò che si sarebbe sentito una vera merda a lasciarlo marcire depresso in tutto quel disordine dalle dubbie proprietà igieniche.

In tutta risposta, Fushimi fece spallucce, come se la questione non lo toccasse minimamente. “Sono stato poco a casa, tutto qui.”. L’orgoglio fece capolino dalle sue labbra, e tanto bastò a Misaki per cogliere - finalmente - la sua prima antifona. Stava vergognosamente mentendo per nascondere il fatto che non avesse nessuna intenzione di mettere ordine in casa sua, e men che meno nei suoi pensieri ingarbugliati. Si stava, in poche parole, lasciando andare a se stesso.

Yata roteò gli occhi, in un’espressione scocciata. “Sì, sì, dicono tutti così. Sai che cosa ti dico?”.

“Eh.”

“Che oggi ci diamo sotto e ci mettiamo a pulire. Dopodiché ti preparerò una cena coi fiocchi, e dopo una bella doccia andrai a dormire con un’espressione rilassata in viso.”

Fushimi ci rimase di stucco. Non tanto per il quadretto che gli era appena stato dipinto, ma per il sorriso smagliante che Misaki gli aveva rivolto. Un sorriso che temeva non avrebbe mai più rivisto in lui, se non nei ricordi che lo tormentavano. Non riuscì ad opporsi, solo a rivolgergli una finta occhiata seccata. Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui si era offerto di prendersi cura di lui, che per una volta decise di ferirsi lasciando che lo illudesse con la propria premura.

D’altronde, ormai - così almeno pensava - non aveva nient’altro da perdere.

  


*

  


La giornata trascorse poco più che frenetica. Misaki riordinò ciascuna stanza, lavando i pavimenti e arieggiando per bene ogni ambiente, tolse la polvere accumulata su mobili e soprammobili, e si fece aiutare da Saruhiko a gettare via ogni ingombro o inutilità. 

A fine giornata, l’appartamento emanava un autentico profumo di pulito, ed i due si ritrovarono sdraiati e sfiniti a coricarsi sul pavimento del soggiorno, a fissare il soffitto con le mani giunte.

Era stato un lavoro difficile, ma almeno ne era valsa la pena. Misaki era felice, felice e leggero come non lo era più stato da tanto, troppo tempo. La sua mano stringeva quella di Saruhiko come quando erano più giovani, e nessuno dei due pareva intenzionato a mollare la presa. Yata ricordava il loro rifugio segreto, il tempo trascorso insieme a nascondersi dal mondo intero. Lui e Saruhiko, contro tutti. Nessuno li avrebbe mai fermati. Il loro piccolo mondo perduto, dentro al quale nessun altro avrebbe mai avuto accesso. Perso nei suoi pensieri, si accorse solo dopo qualche tempo di essere osservato da Fushimi, con occhi quasi ridenti.

A modo suo, era straordinariamente felice.

“Misaki?”, lo chiamò, con voce bassa e gentile. Nessuna cadenza petulante o irritante ad accarezzare il suo tanto detestato nome di battesimo.

“Sì?”, rispose, sollevando delicatamente un sopracciglio. Non seppe cosa aspettarsi. E per una volta, ebbe quasi paura di una sua battuta che portasse entrambi a litigare. Paura lecita, visti i trascorsi degli ultimi anni di lontananza.

Saruhiko tacque pensieroso, come per raccogliere le giuste parole. Se fosse stato un ragazzo _normale_ , probabilmente sarebbe persino arrossito. Strinse la mano di Yata e lo tirò un po’ più a sé.

Il muro crollò sotto il peso del passato turbolento di entrambi. Dalle rovine di ciò che la sua compattezza era stata, sorse un sentimento a lungo represso.  
Un mezzo sorriso.

“Vieni a vivere da me.”

Non era una domanda.

E Misaki non aveva nessuna intenzione di pensare ad una risposta. Era passato tanto tempo, aveva respirato e condiviso troppo ingiustificato odio, represso troppi dolori e rinnegato tutti i suoi sentimenti. Non aveva bisogno di parlare. Non era più un ragazzino timoroso. Si sollevò dal pavimento quel tanto che bastava da piombare su Saruhiko come un fulmine a ciel sereno e, con l’impeto carezzevole di un amante rinato, gli baciò teneramente le labbra, impacciato ma deciso al tempo stesso.

Fu un bel ritrovarsi dopo essersi a lungo evitati e infine cercati. Tutto aveva ripreso a girare nel verso giusto, e ciascun tassello stava lentamente iniziando a riprendere il proprio posto. Il nuovo posto nel mondo di Saruhiko sarebbe stato accanto a Misaki, a baciare quelle labbra morbide e calde, a sciogliersi in un abbraccio gentile e pieno di affetto a lungo evitato. Un affetto mai conosciuto. Quanto di più vicino al concetto di famiglia che in fondo al cuore aveva sempre desiderato e sognato.

Quel bacio fu solo l’inizio di una lunga serie, su un pavimento freddo, con solo la luna far loro da testimone alla finestra. La città si stava addormentando, e anche loro probabilmente non avrebbero tardato. 

Una doccia, una buona cena, un abbraccio sul divano, e un sonno ristoratore ciascuno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Improvvisamente il cielo di Saruhiko parve molto meno plumbeo, ora che i raggi del sole che era Misaki, avevano ricominciato a splendere nella sua vita. Il cuore di Misaki invece, riprese a battere leggero, proprio come quando era stato poco più che un ragazzo pieno di voglia di vivere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Convivenza.

_** Convivenza. ** _

_"I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this"_   
The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay.

Una volta superato lo shock iniziale portato dall’inaspettata proposta di Saruhiko, recuperare la confidenza perduta della gioventù era stato semplice. L’anonimo e asettico appartamento di Fushimi si era trasformato, grazie a Misaki, in un accogliente appartamento degno di essere definito tale. Nonostante la loro fosse un'esperienza già vissuta, reinventarsi una vita insieme fu, per entrambi, estremamente entusiasmante. Per il giovane Yata, cieco per anche troppi anni di fronte all'interesse dell'amico-rivale, poter definire "compagno" Saruhiko fu quanto di più soddisfacente avesse mai provato nella sua immatura vita. Non era in grado di prendersi cura di sé, ma da quando finalmente avevano iniziato a convivere, la loro routine era diventata piacevole, rilassante, naturale come respirare. Escludendo la mole senza fine di scatoloni di Misaki ancora da sistemare, nel giro di una settimana la loro casa aveva preso forma: calda, luminosa, sempre arieggiata e accogliente. Senza tralasciare gli angoli nerd, ambiente necessario alla sopravvivenza di un disadattato come Fushimi.

Ciò che però Saruhiko teneva nascosto - per carattere, e non per volontà - era la felicità dovuta al fatto che potesse finalmente avere Misaki vicino. Non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa volesse dire avere una relazione; quella tra i suoi genitori era stata molto più che disastrosa, infausta, sbagliata da principio a fine, ragion per cui era molto poco propenso ad averne una. Eppure, con Yata era tutto diverso. Era stato sin dalla giovinezza un caldo raggio di sole in grado di scaldare il suo cuore di pietra. Dopo anni di sofferenza ed esilio, aveva finalmente scoperto le gioie di averlo al suo fianco, giorno e notte, a suon di piccoli gesti.  
Vivere con lui significava essere salutati con un bacio caldo sulle labbra, ed accolti con un sorriso premuroso. Avere sempre il frigo pieno e le finanze ben amministrate. Bucato sempre pulito, abiti caldi e asciutti ogni settimana. Carezze e conforto ogni sera e ogni notte. Baci gentili a suggellare l'evolversi del loro rapporto in qualcosa di molto più maturo.

E finalmente, Misaki non aveva occhi che per lui. Da quando i poteri di entrambi avevano iniziato a svanire - e la sua cicatrice prudere meno - anche l'HOMRA aveva perso di significato. I fedeli del Clan frequentavano ancora il bar, ma in assenza di conflitti avevano perso il senso di unità per strada. Il castano però, non pareva soffrirne. Usciva, lavorava, andava al bar a fare quattro parole, e aveva iniziato a vivere. Con tanti rimpianti, ma altrettanta brama di trascorrere finalmente una vita serena. Fushimi, nel sentirsi incluso in quel quadretti idilliaco, si sentiva più che mai vivo. Non riusciva sempre ad esprimere i propri sentimenti, ma aveva imparato che con un bacio o un abbraccio si possano comunicare moltissime cose.

  
*  
  


Il momento preferito di Saruhiko, era l'alba. La sua sveglia silenziosa, in vibrazione, lo costringeva ad alzarsi alle 6 per esigenze lavorative. Svegliarsi a quell'ora gli aveva sempre causato un malessere generale, fino a quando aveva iniziato a destarsi con Misaki accanto. Il ragazzo si alzava più tardi, perciò aveva l'opportunità di guardarlo pacatamente dormire. Quando giaceva perso tra le braccia di Morfeo, Yata perdeva ogni parvenza di minaccia. Era un semplice e affascinante ragazzo nel fiore degli anni, che dormiva rilassato e privo di pensieri. La chioma castana riversa sui cuscini, la pelle candida esposta ai primi timidi raggi di sole, tutto minacciava il poco autocontrollo di Fushimi, che se non fosse stato trattenuto da un forte senso del dovere, lo avrebbe svegliato a suon di baci anche troppo audaci.  
Dopo aver impresso nella propria mente la pacatezza della sua figura dormiente, Saruhiko si alzava per andare a lavarsi e cambiarsi, il più silenziosamente possibile. Si specchiava sospirando, controllando di essere il più possibile in ordine e di sistemarsi i capelli in modo da non assomigliare nemmeno per scherzo all'ombra di suo padre. Ombra ricorrente, quasi ogni notte.  
Una volta assunta un'aria comprensibilmente ordinata, andava in cucina a preparare il caffè, dando al bell'addormentato un principio di buongiorno. Il forte aroma della bevanda arrivava fino al ragazzo, il quale si arrotolava beato nelle coperte, per aspettare il suo bacio di ben svegliato, il caffè sul comodino, prima che Fushimi andasse a lavorare.  
  
Dal canto suo, Misaki preferiva di gran lunga la sera. Era il momento della giornata che più amava, perché aveva l'opportunità di godersi Saruhiko da sveglio, e di proteggerlo dai suoi incubi. Dopo una cena ristoratrice, passavano il loro tempo a guardare un film o a giocare a qualche videogame, prima di coricarsi insieme. Yata amava prendere Saruhiko tra le braccia e stringerlo per farlo addormentare: di tutti i gesti che si scambiavano, quello era il più intimo, perché Fushimi abbassava ogni difesa per lasciarsi proteggere dal ragazzo che amava. I suoi incubi non avrebbero vinto, e così si lasciava cullare dal suo profumo, dal suo calore e dal battito cadenzato e regolare del suo cuore, verso un sonno ogni giorno un po' più pacato.  
  
I loro momenti erano fatti di parole, ricordi, carezze e sguardi. La loro intimità era riservata alle mura di casa, ma nessuno dei due disdegnava una passeggiata tenendosi per mano. Entrambi avevano perso tanto, e nella disgrazia si erano ritrovati. Senza poteri, erano tornati ad essere l'affiatata coppia che voleva spaccare il mondo. Loro due e nessun altro.  
  


  
  
**[mail] to Saru:**  
“Mi manchi."  
  


Gli cadde letteralmente il PDA di mano, con un tonfo metallico sulla scrivania. Benzai si voltò a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio in una evidente espressione interrogativa.  
Saruhiko deglutì. Quella mail voleva dire tante cose. In primis, Misaki aveva usato il loro client. Lost Small World.  
In più, alle 4 del pomeriggio, si sentiva in diritto di esprimere un sano senso di mancanza, che per lui era estremamente confortante. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e, con un immaturo sorriso, si affrettò a rispondere. Non ci fece caso, ma tutti i presenti in ufficio si erano voltati a guardarlo.  
Saruhiko Fushimi stava sorridendo come un idiota, osservando lo schermo del suo PDA.  
  


  
  
**[mail] to Misaki:**  
"Torno presto. Anche tu."  


Dall'altra parte dello schermo, sdraiato sul divano, Misaki sorrise altrettanto, prima di leggere la mail successiva.  
  


  
**[mail] to Misaki:**  
"100 punti."  



End file.
